This invention relates to an electronic watch of relatively few parts and consequent inexpensive construction which incorporates a liquid crystal display (LCD), an integrated electronic circuit chip and a watch battery activated by means of a pull tab.
Electronic watches have achieved widespread consumer acceptance in the marketplace. With advances in polymer chemistry, micro-electronics and production techniques, it is possible now to offer a watch which may be produced and offered at the low price of a disposable item.
To be practical, a disposable electronic watch must be functional, have an indefinite storable shelf life (particularly prior to purchase by the consumer), have a means for adjusting time, be easily manufactured, and in particular be available at very low cost.
A present drawback to an inexpensive, disposable electronic watch is the many discrete, internal components of present watch assemblies necessitating numerous and involved manufacturing operations which increase production costs. Since most electronic watches have a battery installed during the manufacturing operation, another drawback is the lack of means for preventing electrical activation of the battery within the watch prior to sale to the consumer. Electrical activation of the battery at the time of manufacturing means a drain on the battery before actual sale to the consumer and a consequent limited shelf life of the watch and a limited life of the watch while in the consumer's hands unless the battery is replaced.